


Valentine gift

by darksecret10



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksecret10/pseuds/darksecret10





	Valentine gift

“urgh.. so cold” the night wether today is so cold even though it’s already mid february. Syo walked back to his house from his part-time job. It’s around 10 pm now. The road is quiet just like always. “he’s here” he felt happy saw the person standing infront his place. The man seems realized syo’s presence he looked at syo and wave at him

“how long you’ve been waiting here?” syo asked while open his place. natsuki followed him come inside

“not that long hehe”

“laying, your ears is red” “hehe” natsuki replied. this guy is hopeless thought syo. natsuki looked at syo confused because syo sigh. but then syo pulled natsuki jacket make him bend a little bit then kissed him. the kissed not that long. only a little sweet kiss type. the moment they parted Syo realized the bag that natsuki drop when the kissed. 

"chocolate?" syo asked

“ah.. The girls in school gave them to me. Since you liked sweet i thought i’ll share it with you” natsuki picked up the bag. right.. tomorow is valentine day and natsuki don't have class, so those girls gave him that thing today.

“nah, i don’t like chocolate. You can have it for yourself” syo left natsuki alone in corridor. what a mood breaker. how can he bring chocolate from girls for his boyfriend? syo can't help but feel irritated

“but syo-chan, aren’t you like sweet?”

“i do. But i’m not in the mood now” natsuki looked sad hearing the answer but syo not care at all.

“what should i do with this?” natsuki sat in the room makes himself comfortable

“eat that by yourself. Aren’t you already accept that?” syo sat beside natsuki and turn the tv. He still feel irritated that’s why he didn’t spoke a single words. While natsuki starting ate the chocolate he have.

One hour already passed, syo take a look at natsuki who still ate the chocolate. He knew natsuki always listened what he said. He can’t help feeling a bit guilty, natsuki looked like he can puke anytime. Syo sighed. He relaized natsuki probably didnt know the reason that girls gave him chocolate. right?

“you know you can eat that later. I’m not told you to finished it by now” syo turn off the tv

“really? That’s relief” natsuki sighed and put the chocolate in table “you know, to be honest i can’t take it anymore. i’m full” he stretched his hand

“really this guy..” syo move and sat on natsuki lap. That’s supraised natsuki. “then it’s time to excercise” natsuki seems confused but then he get it and start kissing.

......

“damn, we overdid it last night” syo woke up from bed and go straight to take a bath because he have class today.

After that he start cleaning the room. They really make mess, clothes laying everywhere and there’s things fall on the floor too. Syo sighed. He found natsuki jacket on the floor and picked it up and notice something in there and can’t help but smile

“hey sir, i thought you forgot what today is” syo sat beside natsuki who sleep soundly

“hm... “ answer natsuki, he take a peek at syo. Not able to open his eyes properly since he’s sleepy. He tried open his eyes again and look at syo then realized what his lover hold. A chocolate he bought yesterday for him “ah.. i remember after i got those chocolate from the girls. I just got that tho.” Natsuki feel sorry because the only chocolate left is a little one. It’s a chocolate that syo like the most.

syo felt happy and guilty because he didn't have prepare gift. well he actually forgot too that today is valentine day. he too busy with school and work. Syo opened the wrapped and ate the chocolate. He looked at natsuki, it’s seems he still sleepy. Syo smirked then kissed natsuki. He slipped the left chocolate in his mouth to natsuki “that’s my valentine gift” then syo left. Natsuki smile, ate the rest chocolate and go to back sleep.


End file.
